claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Elegant technique
Etymology VIZ Media translates 美しい Utsukushī (beautiful) as "Elegant."Claymore 21, Scene 119, p. 169 In the VIZ Media English translation, Miria say "From the one who has the most elegant technique...that is an honor."Claymore 21, Scene 120, p. 169 "Elegant technique" here is a description and not a proper name. In the original Japanese, Miria actually says "technique called Flowing."Jump SQ, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, p. 287 Also see quote in infobox. Hysteria's moniker, 流麗, usually translates as "flowing" or "streamline," hence "elegant." 流麗 derives from the Chinese for "flowing." Hysteria's technique itself may be far from simple, or "elegant." There are various Japanese spellings for "elegant" and "elegance," the most conventional being エレガント (elegant) and エレガンス (elegance). 流麗 is common in East Asian ad copy, used in the Madison Avenue–Fitzrovia sense of "streamline" or "sleek." Description 'Technique' Unknown agile ability enables technique: hyper-fast movement, but in one direction only—toward target, making passing side-attack.Claymore 21, Scene 116, pp. 93–94 Peripheral effect is afterimage flowing through target, hence Hysteria's moniker.Claymore 21, Scene 116, p. 90 Like Phantom, technique uses Yoma power bursts.Claymore 21, Scene 116, p. 94 'Versus Phantom' Phantom uses hyper-fast stop-and-go movement, creating multiple afterimages.Fragments of Silver 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 Since Phantom usually gains distance from target, little if any precision needed for placement of afterimages, or dodging counterattack. Spatial tolerances much narrower for Elegant technique, however.Claymore 21, Scene 116, p. 94 Phantom: Yoma power usage 60–high-70%,Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 Yoma power control 75%,Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 attack speed 75%.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 682 Technique third fastest.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 682 See Yoma power chart and sword chart. Elegant technique: percentages unknown. In Scene 116, Hysteria's pupils appear round, indicating Yoma power usage below 10%.Claymore 21, Scene 116, p. 91 History 'Resurrection' Rubel visits Dae working in laboratory at Organization Headquarters. Corpses of three former No. 1 Claymore warriors—Cassandra, Hysteria and Roxanne—await resurrection.Claymore 20, Scene 113, pp. 159–161 'Rebellion' 'Abyss Feeders' Claymore warriors rebel. Limt orders the Abyss Feeders released.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 24 Despite panicky subordinates, Limt is blase as usual. And unconcerned if the three former No. 1s, Hysteria, Roxanne and Cassandra, awaken into Abyssal Ones, as they proceed on their mission of annihilation.Claymore 21, Scene 115, p. 67 'Miria' While the rebels fight the Abyss Feeders, the three resurrected warriors cut down everyone en masse.Claymore 21, Scene 116, pp. 71–79 Miria discovers that Hysteria uses a technique "similar" to Phantom. But instead of avoidance, Hysteria attacks.Claymore 21, Scene 116, p. 94 'Rockwell Hill' Miria fights Elegant Hysteria, who mentions Rockwell Hill. Miria realizes a resurrected Hysteria stands before her. Miria remembers Hysteria's history—a warrior who neither sent a black card, nor submitted to execution, before reaching her limit.Claymore 21, Scene 116, pp. 88–90 On Rockwell Hill, an unspecified number of warriors were killed before killing Hysteria.Claymore 21, Scene 116, p. 89 '"Old" Phantom' During "David versus Goliath" combat, Miria revives the original Phantom, barely surviving each strike from Hysteria.Claymore 21, Scene 118, pp. 154–155 Finally, Miria increases her baseline Yoma power level to the Phantom's burst level, then jumps it from there.Claymore 21, Scene 118, pp. 161–163 '"Inelegant" Hysteria' Miria can now strike Hysteria, even though she also sustains wounds. Hysteria is appalled at this crude technique.Claymore 21, Scene 119, pp. 168–169 'Miria's trap' Despite Cassandra's awakening, Hysteria continues the fight with Miria—she cuts of Miria's arm. Miria realizes that Hysteria has guessed Miria's timing. In a desperate stratagem, Miria repeats Clare's stratagem,Claymore 7, Scene 35, pp. 55–61 Miria lets Hysteria cut off her other arm.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 120, p. 284 Unknown to Hysteria, Miria spotted a lost sword on the battlefield. Miria throws her armless body over it—hiding it—then waits for Hysteria. When Hysteria comes to deliver the coup de grace, Miria clutches the sword hilt in her teeth and runs Hysteria through the neck. Hysteria collapses,Jump SQ, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, pp. 287–288 but soon awakens.Jump SQ, December 2011, Claymore '', Scene 120, p. 299 References Tankōbon ''Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:War Category:Baseline Category:Agility Category:Type Category:Ability Category:Agile ability Category:Technique Category:Agile technique